Many Possible Pokemon
by shadowwriter329
Summary: In the world there are many different kind of Pokémon and children all dream about catching their own and becoming trainers. Kim Possible and her friend start out on their journey with their Pokémon by their sides. What new adventures await them? rated T for now.


Happy Halloween everyone! Yes this is a new story but with someone else as my partner and I just wanted to add this to the list of new stories up and running. So check out the other stories and tell us what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own KP or any of the other characters of the show in this story. And the only thing of Pokémon I own is some of the cards, games from gen 1 to 5 and a deep love for the game. But that's enough right?...right?

Many Possible Pokémon

Kim Possible could not keep the smile off her face as she gathered her gear. Today was the day and she could not wait. Today she was going to begin her journey as a Pokémon trainer. In the world there are three kinds of species that make up life; humans, animals and Pokémon. Pokémon looked like normal animals but they have powers and abilities that they alone have. They grow and adapted in live many locations and climates. From the mountains to volcanoes to even the bottom of the sea and the cities themselves Pokémon were everywhere.

Human learned to live with Pokémon and in later years able capture, train and fight along side with Pokémon. At the age of sixteen a teen can gain their first Pokémon and become trainers to compete in the national Pokémon league and maybe even the world Pokémon league. There were also Pokémon contest and sport event a trainer can train and compete with their Pokémon.

Kim knew of Pokémon as her parents each had one they have with them at work and help study Pokémon with their fields. She finished packing her bag and grabbed the pokéball, a red and white deceive which were made to store Pokémon during travel. It made it easy then having them follow you around or carry them in case of an emergency or they are injured (many different Pokémon were the size of adult humans and some even bigger and some way bigger). She gotten her Pokémon from her nana and she loved it. She took one looked around her room one last time not knowing when she would be back. She then headed down stairs and found her parents at the table. Next to them were two Pokémon, one with pink and cream color fur with large ears and a fluffy ball tail and the other grey and moving as they looked like a mass of gears.

"Morning mom, morning dad." She went and kiss them on the cheek each and petted the Pokémon, "morning to you too Audino, Klinklang."

Both Pokémon gave their cries before Kim started her breakfast. She wanted to eat before she went and registered her Pokémon and herself for the league. Anne smiled at her, "So you're meeting Ron and the others to register?"

Kim nodded, "Yep we have been waiting a long time and I can't wait."

"Well I am sure you will beat them all Kimmie cub." James said with a grin.

Anne nodded, "remember always trust your Pokémon and your friends, they will help you get out of any jam."

Kim nodded, "Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

"So what kind of Pokémon are you getting?" James asked.

Kim knew what she wanted as she thought about what teams she would get for years now, "I won't focus on a single type but a range of different types and Pokémon. Then I will train them to fight any Pokémon."

"Well good luck Kimmie." Anne said. "Any idea what the others want?"

Kim shook their head, "No and I figure I would not ask them. But we want to make sure we all have different Pokémon from each other."

Kim finished her breakfast and was out the door with her parents smiling after her. Anne sighed, "She growing up before our eyes."

James nodded, "She's a big girl now and a Possible. She'll be fine."

Kim raced off towards the local Pokémon center to meet with her friend. She spotted Ron waiting in the front and ran up to him.

"Good morning Ron!" She said happily as she noticed her best friend and partner for the future. He was a decent looking guy with a few freckles, blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Morning KP, you ready for the adventure ahead?"

"Adventure!" A naked mole rat, oddly named Rufus, said from his perch in Ron's pocket. The animal and owner were essentially inseparable since the day they met. Ron's father had allergies, and they couldn't get normal pets, even Pokémon. The naked mole rat and his own starter Pokémon were the only ones they could get without upsetting his allergies.

"Of course I'm ready Ron. Piplup and I've been waiting for today. I'm more worried about you, Rufus, and Froakie being ready." Ron just chuckled and double checked his large camping pack.

"Let's see, pots and pans for cooking food, including pokéchow and poffins, seasonings, tent, rope, phone, pokénav, ingredients, seasonings, medicines, a berry case. I think I got everything. If there's one thing that the 'place of evil' taught me is to always be prepared!" Ron shivered for a brief moment when he said place of evil. He was referring to his old camp of Camp Wannaweep, a place that left him a strong phobia of simians and simian based Pokémon.

"Well in this case it works best." Kim said with a grin, "Who knows what we would need. Anyway heard anything from Tara or Bonnie?"

Before Ron could answer they heard a yipping sounds and a small dog ran up to them jump up their legs wanting attention. It was a small dog Pokémon called Lillipup. It was small with light brown fur with a large tuff of fur in the face but you can still see the eyes noses and mouth peeking out. It also has a patch of dark blue almost purple fur on it back. As the little pup yipped excitedly it owner ran up to them "Lillipup don't run so far ahead." Tara tried to scold but she didn't have her heart into it seeing the cute little face before she hugged the little guy.

Kim smiled, "Morning Tara, ready for our journey?"

Tara nodded, "Yep, I can't wait. Lillipup will help me and my Pokémon fight the league and gain all my ribbons."

"We still have a long way to go before I win either one of those." A snug voice said from behind them. They turned to see Bonnie with her pack next to her. She crossed her arms and huffed, "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's get this show on the road so I get my badges and ribbons."

Tara returned Lillipup to his pokéball and pumped her fist, "Let's go!"

They four teens entered and a smiling nurse Joy greeted them, "Welcome to the Pokémon center, May I help you?"

Kim nodded, "Yes we like to register for the leagues."

Nurse Joy smiled and moved to her computer, "Alright I need some idea and your starter Pokémon out."

They each presented an I.D and opened the pokéball for their starter Pokémon. Tara's Lilipup was excited with the number of people as it ran around and yipping.

"Lilipup, please calm down. Come here boy." The terrier-esque Pokémon obeyed his masters as Nurse Joy started registering the Pokémon. Kim's Pokémon was a penguin looking Pokémon that had blue penguin feathers with a yellow beak and black eyes. It was adorable as it held its head high. Ron's Pokémon was the smallest of the group and was a blue frog-like Pokémon with some sort of foam like cape or so on the back. Bonnie's Pokémon was a feline-esque Pokémon with purple and white fur that was looking almost as smug as its owner, purring at the attention it was getting from its mistress.

"Alright, I'll give your Pokémon a quick check-up before finishing your registration and issue your pokédex." Joy said before getting things ready with her Chancey, a pink semi-egg shaped Pokémon with hair-like tendrils and a charming smile.

"Purrloin, be good for the nurse so we can go." Purrloin purred at the scratching its mistress gave it.

"You too Piplup." Piplup made a proud pose while making its call a bit.

"You know what to do Froakie." Ron and his Froakie did something similar to a high-five and Tara made sure that her Lilipup was calm enough to be taken in the back for its checkup, even though it whimpered a bit. It took a bit of time, and the group just waited for the Pokémon's check-up to finish.

"So where should we head first?" Tara asked.

Kim thought about it and brought her pokénav out. "Well the closest city with a gym is Upperton and it specializes in bug type Pokémon. Right now I don't think we are ready yet as we only have our starters and we can't face a gym with them alone."

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder at the pokénav, "Well there is a forest not far from her and it is close to Upperton. We can train and get new Pokémon there."

Bonnie nodded, "Sounds good, while none of our Pokémon are weak against bug types they are not strong against them either. We need more to have a fighting chance."

Tara thought about it, "Maybe we can take a stop at the dragon center." She said pointing to a dot on the nav in a city not far from Upperton. "I always wanted a cute dragon type like Dratini."

Kim thought about it. The Dragon center was a place where they study and breed dragon Pokémon or Pokémon in the same egg groups with dragon. Anyone was welcome to try and catch a dragon type. Kim knew they were powerful and she wanted one for her team. "I think we can do that."

Bonnie pulled out a magazine which featured Pokémon contest and everything anyone wanted to know about them. "There is also a contest in Upperton in two weeks and the winner gets not only a ribbon but a special Pokémon egg."

"Really?" Tara asked excited, "Oh now I want to win that even more."

Kim smiled, "Well a week or two in the forest training and gaining Pokémon is our best bet."

They heard the sound of yipping and they saw Lillipup running to them and jumping into Tara's lap. Nurse Joy walked up with the rest of their Pokémon next to her. "All your Pokémon are in perfect health."

All the Pokémon were returned to their pokéball and they thanked Nurse Joy and went on their way. They were determined to get new Pokémon and to get them stronger.

The group of four teens started off to the forest between Middleton Colorado and Upperton, as it was a more recent planting for Pokémon such as some grass types and such. It was the perfect place to test themselves a bit and gain new Pokémon. Kim was confident with her Piplup, which was moving with her as well outside its pokéball. That was when something came across them. Two Pokémon to be exact and they seemed to be in a bit of an argument. The two Pokémon in question were a Starly and a Fletchling and they seemed to be glaring at each other and waiting for the other to make a move.

Kim caught Ron's eyes and they got their Pokémon ready, "Piplup separate them with bubble beam!"

The tiny penguin open it beak and a stream of super charged bubbles shot out and towards the fighting birds. The two flying types notice the attack was were able to escape the attack as they glared at them. Ron then cried, "Froakie pound attack on Starly."

The frog jump up and slammed into the brown bird. Starly got its bearings and flew backs towards Froakie and tackled him. Fletchling steadied itself in the air before it open its beak and blew out several small orange embers out and at Piplup. But Kim was ready, "Use bubble beam to block them."

Piplup fired his attack and the two muit attacks met in the air and blocked everything from few with smoke. Fletchling flapped her wings before they glowed white and dove into the smoke knocked the penguin back. Fletchling then circled around for another blow. Kim got an idea, "Piplup jump up and land on top of the Fletchling."

Piplup trusted his trainer jumped up just in time to avoid the wing attack and turn before he landed on the Fletchling's back. Kim smiled, "Now peck attack."

Piplup focused his energy into his beak and it glowed white and grew longer. The Pokémon pecked the small bird several times, knocking it to the ground. Piplup flipped into the air and landed on his feet. Seeing her chance Kim grabbed an empty pokéball and threw it at Fletchling. The Pokémon went into the ball and it shook as it tried to break out. Kim waited as it struggled before the flashing button stopped flashing red and there was a click and the Fletchling was captured.

"Froakie water pulse!" Ron ordered as the Starly flew in for a quick attack. The frog Pokémon fired its attack and knocked the bird Pokémon back. It recovered and dove at Froakie again and knocked him back. Ron then cried, "Froakie jump into the trees."

The frog jump into the tree branched and was out of sight. The Starly flew around the tree looking for it before Ron shouted, "Now pound when it is close."

Froakie jumped out and pound the bird as it flew by and held onto it as they fell. Ron then cried, "Water pulse again."

Froakie fired it attack and at point black range it forced Starly into the ground where it lay dazed. Ron three a pokéball and the Starly went inside. It struggled but in no time there was a click and the bird was captured.

Ron and Kim cheered and hive fived each other as they collected their new Pokémon.

Bonnie didn't seem that impressed at the birds that the two caught.

"Hmm, Starly and Fletchling are pretty common." Bonnie said as she brought her Purrloin out, just to rub it down.

"At least we have more than one Pokémon Bonnie, or should I call you Bon-bon?" Bonnie and her Purrloin, as one, glared at Kim as she and her Piplup seemed to have a smirk as they both held a form of pride. Tara and Ron just tried to calm them down for now.

"Look Kim, we shouldn't get into a fight right here and now." Ron immediately said while pushing Kim to one said, his not as tired Froakie doing the same with Piplup.

"Yeah Bonnie, just be happy that there are Pokémon like that. Otherwise we'd be in trouble if a really tough Pokémon just showed up." Tara said, and that was something that seemed to calm Bonnie, even if she was a 'queen bee' she didn't want to test her own Pokémon against something like a Fearow or even a Charizard without actual training.

Bonnie sighed, "I guess you're right. Let set up came and then me and Tara will see what we can find."

The others agreed with that and went into the forest to find a place to camp. They came upon a small clearing and checking it out made sure there was not Pokémon nest or area which they traveled a lot through there. They unpacked their stuff and Ron started to gather his cooking supplies, "I think I will get a lunch started, what'll you girls be doing?"

"I am going to look for another Pokémon," Bonnie said as she got done and walked off with Purrloin.

Tara stretched and release Lillipup who was jumping excitedly as the new location and started to sniff around, "Well Lillipup and I will be training and maybe we will find a cute Pokémon for my team."

Ron watched her walk off with her Pokémon wondering why girls always want cute Pokémon. He noticed Kim was about to leave as well, "So what about you KP?"

Kim glanced his way, "I am going to train Piplup and Fletchling for a bit. I'll be back by lunch Ron."

Ron nodded as he gathered everything up, and started lunch. He had Rufus on his shoulder on the look out, "Alright Rufus, let make a big lunch for everyone then we can get down to training."

What he did not know was something was sneaking around in the bushes, lying in wait.

Bonnie was looking around for a Pokémon she thought suited her. She did not want any Pokémon and was somewhat picky. Purrloin walked next to her listening around. Bonnie then heard a buzzing and crept towards it, ready to run in case it was a Beedrill nest. But it was not a Beedrill nest but a swarm of Combee. She smiled seeing her chance to gain a Pokémon she wanted. She turned to Purrloin, "Alright Purrloin, use attract on all those Combee."

The cat Pokémon nodded and leapt into action. It got into a cute pose and winked. A wave of hearts appeared and flew at the mass of Combee. The Combee turned towards them and all of them got hit by hearts. Then many of the Combee's three faces their eyes were replaced by hearts as the males all flew around giving Purrloin their attention. Bonnie however smiled as there were several not effect meaning they were female, and the ones she wanted.

"Purrloin attack the female Combee with fury swipe!" Bonnie ordered to see which one seemed to be the strongest.

Purrloin leapt from the hoard of attracted Combee and started to swipe her claws against the few females in fast session. A few went down fainted and the next two fled scared. One Combee flew still determined as it flapped her wings even fast and the wind kicked up showing it was using gust. Bonnie had to move her arm in front of her face to protect it, "Purrloin attack with fury swipe again."

The dark cat jumped up and attacked the Combee with its claws and forced it back. The Combee did not give up as it used gust again. But Bonnie was ready, "Purrloin run low and avoid it before you jump in its face and finish this with scratch."

Purrloin ran while hunching its body low to the ground as the wind kicked up again. Then Purrloin jumped up to a surprised Combee and scratched its face. The Combee fell as Bonnie threw a pokéball at it. The ball landed after the Combee with inside. It shook several time before it 'dinged' showing that it was caught. Bonnie picked up the ball and hugged Purrloin, "Yes, good work Purrloin. Now we can have a Vespiquen on our team."

The cat purred in victory before the pair stopped hearing a buzzing behind them. They both turned and saw the whole swarm was on them with a fully evolved Vespiquen leading the charge. Knowing they needed to retreat the pair ran as the Combee gave chase.

Tara was training with her Lilipup, but she didn't train it as well as Kim or Bonnie. Her Lilipup was more of a pet then a battler. That was when the cutest thing showed up, a Pikachu.

"Ooh, how cute," Tara said, but the Pikachu started to spark up. Tara's Lilipup immediately sprang to defend his master. It growled out, hopefully to intimidate the Pikachu, but it didn't back down.

"Lilipup, Leer!" The Pikachu flinched and then the Lilipup took the chance to tackle the Pikachu and Tara quickly took the chance to throw a pokéball and hope it would be captured. She waited for a few minutes as the ball wiggled, Lilipup still growling in case the Pokémon broke free. When the ball stopped, she sighed and picked the ball in her hand.

"Good work Lilipup, we caught a Pikachu!" Tara said happily and her Lilipup yipped excitedly as well, before going up to his master and jumping up on her again.

Meanwhile Kim was busy training her Piplup and Fletchling. She let them fight against wild bug Pokémon they encounter. With Piplup peek attack, a flying type move, and Fletchling's Ember attack they were no problem at all. As she was at it to praise her Pokémon for the hard work she heard a rustle behind her. Looking behind she just barely managed to duck under a quick attack on one Pokémon.

"What the hell!" Kim shouted and looked up at her attacker and gasped. In front of her stand in all his glory one of the three strongest bug Pokémon in term of attack power, in physical terms, a Scyther. Kim doesn't know if she should feel lucky or unlucky to encounter such a strong Pokémon right at her beginning of her trainer life. Her mussing was stopped however as the wild Scyther attacked again with a quick attack.

"Piplup counter with Peck attack, Fletchling Ember!" Kim shouted.

Both Pokémon attacked causing the Scyther to jump back. Then to their surprise the bug Pokémon crosses its blade arms before it spun rapidly. The embers were blow away and Piplup's was knocked back. Scyther stopped spinning and got into a stance as its outline glowed red for a second before it went for another quick attack. Kim jumped out of the way as it knocked both of her Pokémon aside and tried to attack her again with its blades. "What was that?" she could not help but ask aloud. She glance back but kept her distance as he turned back towards her. "Was that a swords dance?"

"Scyther!" the Pokémon cried out before he slashed at Kim, leaving a green streak behind. Kim ducked before she jumped away leaving the tree behind to be cut and fall to the ground. As it kept up the attacks the green streak grew brighter and Kim could tell the attack was getting stronger. Kim knew what it was, "Fury cutter." She muttered as both her Pokémon landed by her after another failed attack. Her Fletchling was knocked out on the ground while her Piplup was getting back to his feet.

Kim gritted her teeth trying to think of something the Scyther attacked again. But this time something got in the way. Piplup got into front of Kim and his body glowed right as he crossed his fins and took the blows. Angry that he could not reach its target the Scyther kept up the attack with even more force. Kim stared wide eyed, "Piplup!" she shouted scared for her friend.

But the penguin Pokémon stood his ground as his body glowed brighter. Kim then gasped realizing what her Pokémon was doing. "Piplup, release the bide attack now!"

The Scyther kept up the attack and was about to finish this with one final blow before Piplup spread his fins and let lose all the energy and damage he gathered. The light energy hit the bug Pokémon point blank and was blasted back right into a tree, knocking it over. Kim blocked her eyes as this point before she open them and looked at her Pokémon panting. The Scyther was on top of the fallen tree with swirls in his eyes. Kim smiled and rubbed Piplup's head. "Thanks buddy, you did great." She said softly before she looked at the down Pokémon. She nodded making up her mind and grabbed a pokéball. Piplup looked at her before she threw it at the Scyther. The bug Pokémon entered the pokéball and shook as it tried to free itself. But the fight took too much energy from the Pokémon and was captured. Kim smiled and picked the pokéball up. She turned to her starter who looked at her "This guy took a lot out of us. It would be a shame to leave him after all that hard work."

Piplup shrugged only caring that his partner was okay. As Kim returned Fletchling to her pokéball Kim glanced at her knew Scyther's ball. _'I wonder why he was so focus on attacking me.'_

Ron at the time was oblivious of the danger his friend undergo and prepare the meal for everyone and humming a tune to himself Froakie and Rufus are assisting him.

'I wonder what the others will catch' Ron thought to himself before he looked up and noticed some pair of eyes looking at him. It was a white Pokémon with red thunderbolt like pattern on his fur and his left eye witch goes to his left ears, the fur on his hands with his black claws where also red. It doesn't realized that Ron had spotted him as the Pokémon carefully is sneaking closer to Ron, stopping here and there to sniff the air as if he want to get a special track.

"What does a Zangoose do here?" Ron thought aloud just as Froakie also noticed the intruder.

Jumping between the wild Pokémon and his master the water starter get into battle ready stance. Zangoose growled and fletched his claws. The wild Ferret Pokémon eyed his opponent and the pot Ron was currently cooking some of his legendary meals back and forth.

'Ah. It must have smelled the meal I'm preparing' Ron thought in realization and stepped in between the two Pokémon causing the Zangoose to take a step back in surprise "Easy Froakie our friend here doesn't want to attack us" He said looking at the white ferret with his usually smile "It just smelled my bondigedy cooking skills and want some of the heavenly meal" The Pokémon stiffen as Ron began to approach him "I am right little guy?" He asked as he was in front of Zangoose and kneel down to be one eyes high with him.

The wild Pokémon looked confused at this strange human, not used that they would get near him without any hostility of any kind. Slowly it nodded in agreement.

"I make you an offer, help me prepare the meal and you can have some of it okay" he asked

Again the Pokémon nodded.

"Great it's settled now Zangoose will cut the vegetables" He exclaimed and he turned back letting the white ferret stand there dumbfounded stand there before it followed this kind human. Froakie just pointed two fingers from his eye to him in an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

It growled in response before his eyes widen again as Ron said "But first we have to clean this claws of yours"

It was near the end of all the work as the food cook did Bonnie Tara and Kim walked out of the forest with their partners with them. Bonnie and Purrloin looked tired as the finally lost the swarm of Combee before they headed back. Tara smiled as Lillipup ran around her before he started to sniff around the clearing they were using for camp. Kim sat down with a thump before Piplup sat on the ground next to her, looking and feeling better after Kim gave him a potion to heal with. The others looked at her, "What happen KP?" Ron asked concerned.

Kim sighed, "You won't believe it. I was training with Piplup and Fletchling when I was attack by a Scyther. The strange thing was it seem focused on attacking me. He really gave us a beating with a swords dance fury cutter combo. If Piplup did not use bind I do not know what would have happen. I just can't figure out why it seem so focus on me like that."

The others stared at her before Tara said, "Umm Kim, I think I know. It is said that wild Scyther and Electabuzz greatly dislike the color red and can be prone to attacking anything with that large amount of color. It is just lucky they seem to glow out if that phase when they are captured and trained."

Kim stared at her for a minute before she smacked her forehead without warning, "God! I can't believe I forgot all about that."

Bonnie chuckled, "Well it seems you are not all that after all."

Kim glared at her while Ron tried and play peace keeper, "Hey now, anyone would forget that if they were attacked like that. The important thing is everyone is here and we can eat."

The others were then distracted however when Lillipup started barking excitedly. They turned and saw him jumping around and by the new Zangoose in the clearing. They girls blinked not seeing that there before. "Okay where did that come from?"

Ron laughed, "Oh he showed up after you guys left. He smelt my food and wanted some. So he helped out so I can give him some."

Kim smiled, "that was nice of you Ron."

Bonnie scoffed, "So you going to catch it?"

Ron shrugged "I don't know. I am not in any hurry."

Ron then check the pot and grinned. He took it off the heat and started to pour everyone a dish. "Alright eat up."

The girls grinned while the Pokémon cried out gleefully. Kim poured some pokéchow for them while the Zangoose got his own bow as he was promised.

As they eat Ron asked "So what kind of Pokémon did you cached?"

Tara beamed and hold up her Pikachu ball up and said "I get this really cute Pikachu, I am sure it will help me win a lot of contest"

Ron nodded and comment "It sure it will and the Combee is probably yours, Bonnie"

Bonnie grinned "You can bet on it, and when she will evolve into a Vespiquen she will make a great addition to my team"

"Any idea what our cached Pokémon can do?" Kim asked

"Not sure let's check it out with our dexes" Bonnie answered as she put out her pokédex and hold it to her Combee, the other followed suit:

Combee (LV9) (Female)  
>Honey Gather<br>Attacks:  
>Sweet Scent<br>Gust

"Hm not much but no surprise considered that it's an area with low leveled Pokémon" Bonnie muttered as she looked at the stats of her new Pokémon.

Tara also checked her Pikachu and read:

Pikachu(LV5)(female)  
>Static<br>Attacks:  
>Tail Whip<br>Thunder Shock  
>Growl<p>

'It's something' She thought

Ron checked his new Starly

Starly(LV7)(male)  
>Keen Eye<br>Attacks  
>Tackle<br>Growl  
>Quick Attack<p>

Ron nodded pleased before he noticed Kim looking uneasy at her Scyther Ball, the only one she haven't let out. "Everything alright KP?"

"Not really I am a bit afraid to let him or her out" she answered slowly.

"Why? You cached it. When you are still afraid that it will attack you because of your red hair you have nothing to fear" Tara asked.

"It's not because of that, but because it knows fury cuter and sword dance"

Realizing where she goes Ron added "It must be of a high level then. Those are moves a Scyther learned only when he has more power"

"And you're afraid that you don't have enough badges to tame it?" Bonnie chimed in.

Kim nodded "Yes, and the last thing I need is an oversized insect with sword arms to go on a rampage"

"But you can still scan it inside you pokéball" Tara offered.

Seeing at that it was the safest way she decided to do that but first her Fletchling.

Fletchling (LV7) (Male)  
>Big Pecks<br>Attacks:

Tackle  
>Growl<br>Quick Attack  
>Ember<p>

"Why does a Fletchling knows Ember? It cannot learned this move, either normal via level up or by breeding" Ron could not but wondered aloud

"I don't know maybe it's a rare breed. I know that my Piplup was an egg from my Nanas Empoleon. That's why it knows already Bide already."

"Whatever not show me that Scyther stats" Bonnie said impatiently.

Glaring Kim hold her dex to her Scyther's ball and scanned it:

Scyther (LV16) (Male)  
>Technician<br>Attacks:  
>Vacuum Wave<br>Quick Attack  
>Leer<br>Focus Energy  
>Pursuit<br>False Swipe  
>Fury Cutter<br>Sword dance

The group blinked at once at they read this stats.

"Okay, what the fuck, he is way too weak to know Fury Cutter AND Sword dance" Bonnie cried.

"And way too strong for those forest here" Ron said darkly as it was common knowledge that this forest hold only low leveled Pokémon, why it was such a preferred place for all beginner trainers.

"Do you mean someone let it free here" Tara exclaimed shocked.

"Which retard let such a dangerous Pokémon free!?" Bonnie demand.

"I don't know maybe someone breaded it and wasn't satisfied with the result, but anyways it's too strong for me to handle right now" Kim concluded.

The group pondered at it for a while before a smirk comes to Bonnies face

"Say K. What would you say about a battle? You're Fletchling against my Combee?"

Kim looked at her but everyone could see the spark in her eyes. "You're on."

The two girls stood over at a different part of the clearing at opposite ends. Both of their Pokémon in front of them. Ron sighed as he stood in the middle but out of the way of the battle, "Combee vs Fletchling. The battle is over when one Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin!"

"Fletchling use peck!" Kim ordered knowing she had the advantage here.

Bonnie smirked, "Use sweet scent."

The bee Pokémon fly by as a trail of a sweet aroma came from it. Fletchling missed the peck but stopped in the air as it inhaled the scent and relaxed in the air. Bonnie gave a small laugh, "Combee gust now!"

The bee Pokémon flapped her wings hard created a strong wind. Fletchling was too dazed to react and was caught in the wind and blown into a tree. Kim gritted her teeth but noticed that the scent was also blown away as well. Kim saw this as her chance move, "Get out of the wind Fletchling and use ember!"

Fletchling manage to use it winds to get out of the gust and flew above the wind. As it got closer to Combee it fired it ember attack. Bonnie swore quietly to herself, "Combee dodge!"

The bee stopped its gust and flew away avoiding the embers. The fire bird was not discourage however as it followed the bee and kept the heated embers in it. Combee flew from side to side to dodge the attack but was stuck in the side causing it to cry out in pain. Kim saw her chance before it could recover, "Fletchling! Max peck attack!"

Fletchling dove at Combee as its beak glowed. The bee Pokémon was unable to get away before Fletchling was upon it and start pecking it hard multiple times. Bonnie gasped before Combee fell to the grassy ground with swirls in its eyes.

Ron held his hand up, "Combee is unable to battle, Fletchling is the winner."

Kim smiled and petted Fletchling as it landed on her shoulder. She glanced at Bonnie who was holding Combee. "Nice battle Bonnie. Even with type disadvantage Combee did better than I thought. I may have to watch out in the next battle."

Bonnie huffed, "Well I figured I would do better. Don't expect to win next time."

"Ron how about a battle between your Starly and my Pikachu" Tara asked as Bonnie and Kim leveled the field.

"Sure why not" Ron replied as he looked at Starly "What you say bud, up for a little fight?" Starly's reply was a determined chirp.

The two blonds stood at the same spots as Kim and Bonnie with the Pokémon in front of them, while this time Kim take the role as the referee. "Starly vs Pikachu The battle is over when one Pokémon is unable to battle. Begin!"

"Pikachu Thunder Shock!" Tara ordered immediately as the fight began.

"Starly stop him/her with Quick attack" Ron countered.

Starly fly at a fast speed and knocking Pikachu down as it was to collect the electricity to launch his attack.

"Nice now follow with a Tackle"

"Pikachu get up and use growl" Standing up Pikachu let up a threatening growl which stopped Starly in his attack. Seeing her chance Tara ordered another Thunder Shock attack.

Ron winched as the attack hit death one and Starly fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Starly is unable to battle! Winner is Pikachu!" Kim announced as she held her hand up.

"Yahoo! You were great Pikachu." Tara cheered as she cuddled her Pikachu.

"You were great bud" Ron said as he recalled his Starly.

Looking up Bonnie noticed the sky began to turn from blue to orange at the horizon she spoke up "It getting pretty late guys, we should sent camp and rest for the night"

Looking up at the starting sunset the group agreed and began to set the camp up. Ron would have his own tent, being the only boy in the group, began to set up his night quarter. The girls meanwhile have another problem.

"Where is the tent Tara?" Bonnie asked the platinum blond.

"What tent?" She asked confused.

"The three man tent we three are to share" Bonnie explained.

"I thought Kim have it?"

"I thought Bonnie would take care of that!"

"Uh-oh" Tara said slowly

"Don't tell me" Kim sighted with slacking shoulders

Bonnie face-palmed "That we forgot our tent!"

The tree went silent for a while, before they all adjust they sight at Ron who just finished putting his tent up.

"Maybe he will let us use his tent, when we asked nicely" Tara suggest

"But it is his tent and" Kim began unsure

"Do you want sleep outside?" Bonnie asked sharply.

"No" Kim muttered to herself.

Walking up to Ron the three quickly explained the situation. The reaction was as…

"NO!"

Unexpected.

"I am not sleeping outside in a forest with wild Pokémon who could attacked me any moment in my sleep just because you three forgot to bring you tent with your. I told you to bring an extra tent with you KP, but would you listen, NOOOuuuuuuuu! I may agree to make most of the cooking and the stuff like that Kim but I am neither your drudge nor your servant! Sorry Kim I may be a nice guy but even I have my limits." Ron exclaimed vigorous.

Playing another route Bonnie began "I don't think our parents would be that happy when they would hear that you would let us sleep outside"

"I beg to differ Bon-Bon" Ron countered and put out three envelopes and handing them to each girl "Each of your parent gave me one of those letters, saying that I should not let you to rip me of"

Taking the letter Bonnie read the content.

Dear Ronald

I know that we can trust you to behave yourself while traveling with our little Bon-Bon, but for your own good and them please don't be they footboy and tell them sometimes no. Even when they forgot they tent or are broken. Being a trainer and going to an adventure means also being responsible and to forgoing luxury like a roof over your top.

Sincerely  
>Mr. &amp; Mrs. Rockwaller<p>

Bonnie looked dumbfound at the letter and from Kim's and Tara's expression they letters have a similar topic in it.

"But, but" Tara stammer

"No buts Tara. That's a direct order from your parents. And end of story" Ron said while crossing his arms before his chest.

Seeing no other way Kim have to use her last ace in the sleeves.

"But Ronnie, you sure would net let three defenseless girls all alone in the dark scary night" Kim said in a little baby voice while putting her infamous Puppy Dog Pout to use.

"You have two Pokémon with fly type attacks, they are more than enough to protect you" Ron exclaimed hasty before he avert his head from Kim sight just to see Tara seeing her also putting the PDP.

'AHH Double PDP' Ron thought in shock before he again turned away just to see Bonnie with the dreaded look.

Hearing a yelp at his feet he looked down to see Tara's Lillipup looking up with those big sad eyes. Purrloin and Piplup are also at his side and giving him the same eyes. He found himself in a corner as he was bombard with six eyes of pure cuteness overload.

-Later that night-

"I hate you guys right now" Ron growled to himself as he lied in his sleeping bag looking at the stars.

Zangoose strangely decided to stay by his side as a guardian, alongside Froakie and Starly. A strange behavior for a wild Pokémon, who normally avoided humans like other wild animals would.

"Hey buddy how comes that you stayed by me?" Ron asked. Zangoose only stared at him blankly.

"You don't have to answer me when you don't want"

The white Pokémon then point at Ron's pokéball on his belt he have put aside him. "Uh? You want to battle me?"

The wild Pokémon just shocked his head in denial and pointed at another empty pokéball.

"Do you want to join me?" Instead to answer he just touched an empty ball on his belt and get absorbed in it. With a quick click Zangoose was captured.

Surprised and shocked Ron called the ferret Pokémon out and said "That's exactly like I got Froakie" Ron exclaimed looking at his frog companion "Isn't it right buddy. Last year on a vacation with my parents in Japan. You just jumped out of nowhere and decided to be my Pokémon. Thinking about it" Grabbing Starly's pokéball he snapped it in half sending Starly free again, shocking Rufus Zangoose and Froakie and especially Starly at the same time.

"I am sorry that I catch you against you own will, you are free to go" Ron said to his first caught Pokémon with a big smile on his face. Touched by his kindness Starly flied away with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Seeing Starly vanishing into the sky Ron sighted sadly and was about to go back to sleep before a chirp get his attention. Looking back he saw Starly flying back to him into another empty pokéball on his belt.

"WOW, guys I-I don't know what to say" Ron stated with tears in his eyes "OK it's settled then. I will never catch a wild Pokémon unless it want to join me on its free will."

They all shared a hug before they went back to sleep, for real this time.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
